


[Podfic] Tchaikovsky's Nightmare

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After a week of rehearsal, Stiles is convinced that there’s no way this production is going to end in anything other than misery.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beacon Hills Classical Ballet Academy performs a variation of Swan Lake where all of the swans are males, forcing Stiles to partner up with Derek Hale. Things go about as well as one would expect.</p><p>Podfic of Fshep's <i>Tchaikovsky's Nightmare</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tchaikovsky's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tchaikovsky's Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488796) by [fshep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fshep/pseuds/fshep). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/qcis5vx0ho1t6zw/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Tchaikovsky%27s%20Nightmare%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 03:22:46 | 185 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/6onmwy3jowyhk3w/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Tchaikovsky%27s%20Nightmare%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 03:11:01 | 175 MB  
[MP3 with music](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bk7t17pl4bn4odz/%5Bpodfic%5D+Tchaikovsky%27s+Nightmare+%28with+music%29.mp3) (mediafire) | 03:22:46 | 185 MB  
[MP3 without music](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hxnsp2c8qgwxt88/%5Bpodfic%5D+Tchaikovsky%27s+Nightmare+%28no+music%29.mp3) (mediafire) | 03:11:01 | 175 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tchaikovskys-nightmare)  
  
### Music

Swan Lake - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just started considering getting into podficcing when I read this fic, and I immediately thought MUST PODFIC THIS. I was lucky to get Fshep's permission to record it and got started right away. This is the longest one I've done so far and, god, the editing took FOREVER. And then I wasn't happy with parts of it and had to rerecord, but... finally, I have a version I'm happy with. Picking the parts of the Swan Lake music that I wanted to add was another challenge but I finally managed to finish it this weekend.
> 
> Hope you like it as much as I liked working on it, and thanks again to Fshep for allowing me to record this! :)
> 
> As for Matthew Bourne's all-male version of Swan Lake, which I've been a fan of for years now - if you're not familiar with the ballet, go to YouTube RIGHT NOW. You will not regret it. 
> 
> Here are some links for you (my favourite version is the one with Adam Cooper as the Swan and Scott Ambler as the Prince, so that's the one I'm linking to):
> 
> \- If you want to go ahead and watch the entire ballet right away, here's [Part 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4LDNlc_AQI) and [Part 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tV6RfqSgYc).  
> \- If you only want to see the much-talked-about Park Scene from the fic, here's [Part 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QxgNNJZXkE), [Part 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALji3YzmE3Q) and [Part 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlrlvYDGYxI).  
> \- If you only want to see a few highlights to see what it's all about, check out [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChOnhxe-Vm0) (with a different cast, though).
> 
> And finally, if you want to see the full-sized version of my ~~crappy~~ manip of Stiles and Derek in Swan Lake, [here you go](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/thilia/10428579/956554/956554_original.png). :D


End file.
